The invention relates to a device for drawing off fluid of a centrifugation device, particularly for separating at least one fluid, with a disk with channels.
Such disks are known as separating disks and are used mainly in centrifuges and separators to separate liquids of different densities. One kind of separating disk is described in DE 38 33 063 C1 which shows a separator with a disk and an adjustable sleeve moving in axial direction. These disks are designed for a special task, i.e. to separate specified liquids from each other. However when there are changes in the density of the liquids due to different compositions, the system does no longer operate properly. Also when different kinds of liquids have to be separated such separating disks have to be exchanged. This means that the apparatus has to be stopped and dismantled to exchange the disk with a considerable downtime of the apparatus. Another apparatus of this type is shown in WO 92/29013.